This invention relates to providing a system for improved wire stripper systems. More particularly this invention relates to providing a system relating to the stripping of an undulating outer jacket of a twisted wire, especially twisted pair wire.
Twisted wire (such as Mil-Spec twisted shielded pair wire) is presently used in nearly every new aircraft avionics installation. Present techniques to properly strip and prepare the wire ends, for attachment to the electronics systems, are difficult and inefficient.
The difficulty in stripping twisted shielded wire arises from the non-uniformity of the shaped outer jacket. Presently, a razor blade is used to create a longitudinal slice through the outer jacket along the length of the portion of jacket to be removed. The outer jacket is then peeled away from the inner structure, and is removed with snips or by performing a circumferential cut with the razor blade. This technique is inexact, cumbersome and time consuming.